Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure
'''Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure (Mirakuru! Gādianpurikyua) ''is a Japanese Magical girl series by Mirakuru-chan and is her 1st Pretty Cure series. The series' motifs are guardians/protectors, nature, and traditional items. The series' theme is protecting, romance and friendship.' Synopsis Episodes: Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Episode List Since childhood, Harumi Momoka has always been fascinated with her surrounding especially plants and trees. She does whatever she can to protect these. Now that she is 14, she still does these and thus attends Motoyo Nanako High School which aims to encourage students to protect mother nature. After school, as she does her usual patrol around the town, she finds a perfume pouch under a sakura tree. Thinking it was a lost Item, she plans to return it back but was stopped by a rabbit-looking fairy. She told her that the perfume pouch belongs to a legendary guardian. Thinking that the fairy creature knows the owner, she gives it to her and returns back home. After a while, Momoka notices that the plants surrounding her house is withering she goes out and sees a monster going on a rampage. She goes to the area and sees a horrifying scene of plants and trees being destroyed, enraged, she shouts at the monster to stop doing it. The fairy notices this and gives her the perfume pouch to Momoka and transform to Cure Petal, the guardian that protects nature. Joined by two other guardian cures, they form the Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure in order to collect different Cosmos Pouch and restore the beauty of the different universe. Characters Pretty Cure * Harumi Momoka (晴海 桃花 Harumi Momoka) / Cure Petal '''(キュアペタル ''Kyuapetaru'' )- Momoka is a 14 year old 2nd year High School student. She is a normal girl whose passion is to protect the trees and plants. She has always been fascinated with their beauty and wishes that these will last. She always encourages people to do the same and she absolutely hates people who treats them like nothing. After meeting Terra and receiving the Sakura Pouch, she becomes Cure Petal, the guardian of nature (trees and plants) whose theme color is pink with the symbol of flower. * 'Meriel Nagisa M. Brooklynne '(舞ナギサ Mai Nagisa) / 'Cure Splash '(キュアスプラッシュ''Kyuasupurasshu'') ' '- Nagisa is a 1/2 japanese-1/2 american 14 year old energetic girl in Richmond High School. Like Momoka, she loves the sea and is passionate of taking care of them. The beautiful sea calms her down and makes her happy when she is sad and she wants other people to feel like that too when seeing the sea. She likes to make people happy and tries her best to do so. After meeting Terra and receiving the Oceania Pouch, she becomes Cure Splash, the guardian of the waters whose theme color is blue with the symbol of a bubble. * 'Mitsuki Sora '(満月 昊 'Sora Mitsuki) / 'Cure Heaven '(キュアヘヴン Kyuahevun)- is a Cure that does not appear until episode 20. She is one of the cures of the previous Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure and was the youngest. Like the other Guardian Cures, she loves the skies and loves gazing at them. She thinks it's very beautiful both when day and night and it motivates her to do something. She is a very caring and fun friend to be, often teasing people and is also sometimes an older-sister figure to Momoka and Nagisa. She is very talented and smart. She received her Celestial Pouch when she met Kumo, a previous fairy as well and becomes Cure Heaven, the very first Guardian of Skies. Her theme color is white and purple with the symbol of wings. Mascots * [[Terra|'''Terra]] (テラ Tera) - is the mascot that was chosen for the new cures. She is supposed to guide and teach them about the situation and their goals. She ends her sentence with "~ra" * Kumo (雲 Kumo) - is the previous mascot of the previous Guardian Cures. Like any other mascots, he was tasked to find the cures and train them as well. His fairy form is a a bear-like mascot. He can also transform into a human form and prefers to stay that way. He is about 19 years old in his human form. Crystal Paradise * [[Queen Deity|'Queen Deity']] - is the ruler of Crystal Paradise, she is also the ultimate guardian. When the Calamity Sphere destroyed different universe, she tried hard to purify them altogether, she also entrusted the Cosmos Pouch to the very first Guardian Precures, after she can't go on. * [[Yoshiaki-sama|'Yoshiaki-sama']] - is the prince of the Crystal Paradise. He is also the son of the ruler, Queen Deity. He temporarily rules the kingdom after her mother fell into a deep sleep. Calamity Sphere * [[Havoc Empress|'Havoc Empress']] (ハボックのエンプレス・ Habokku no enpuresu) - Havoc Empress is the ruler of Calamity Sphere. Her goal is destroy all the essence of the different universe to transfer it to her own world. She brainwashed Dai, Tsunami and Gale, to come to her world and be under her rule. Fiasco Class * [[Dai |'Dai' ]] (DAI) - is the youngest of the group. He is 15 years old. His role is to collect information from the cures themselves so he has to befriend them first and gain their trust, Because of this, he often transforms in his human form (which is not different from his true form). * Tsunami (津波 Tsunami) - is the second eldest of the group. She is about 18-19 years old. Her role in the group is to strategize their attacks and plan beforehad. She does not use her human form much, only when she has to obtain hard information with Dai. * Gale (ゲール Gēru) - is the oldest of the group. She is 22 years old. She is the strongest and often acts tomboy-ish. She does not use her human form because she does not like it. Though they are villains, they have a pretty good teamwork. Each member has a role to play and they also contribute something to the group. Dai collects information that Tsunami can use to plan and use against the cures and Gale is the best offense the group so she does most of the fighting. * Debris (デブリ Deburi) - is the monsters of the series. They are created when essence from the stolen Cosmos Pouch are poured to inanimate objects. Items * [[Cosmos Pouch|'Cosmos Pouch']]' '-''' Their transformation item and collectible items. Their transformation items are different as it named differently. '''Sakura Pouch, Oceania Pouch, and Celestial Pouch. * [[Miracle Crystal Blade|'Miracle Crystal Blade']] - is the main weapon of Cure Petal and Cure Splash. Just like the Cosmos Pouch, the two blades are named accodingly. Sakura Blade and Oceania Blade. * [[Luminous Gala Parasol|'Luminous Gala Parasol']]' '- is the main weapon of the previous Miracle Guardian! Precure. It also the main weapon of Cure Heaven, and it is named Celestial Parasol. * Gracieux Skate '- is the skates that Cure Heaven used when she was challenged to a skating duel with Tsunami. According to Heaven, the skates feels light and comfortable to move around with, Location * [[Richmond High School|'Richmond High School]]' '- The high school of the main cures. It's goal is to encourage their students to protect the nature. * [[Crystal Paradise|'Crystal Paradise']]' '- is the place where Terra came from. The Cosmos Pouch are also reserved here but the Fiasco Class stole them. * [[Calamity Sphere|'Calamity Sphere']] - is where the Fiasco Class lives. The ruler of this world is the Havoc Empress . * [[Belle Fleur|'Belle Fleur']] - is the flower shop owned by Momoka's family. Trivia * Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure has similarities with Go! Princess Precure ** Cure Petal has flower powers same with Cure Flora ** Cure Splash's power is water (is also passionate about the sea) similar with Cure Mermaid ** Originally the third cure, Cure Heaven, is named Cure Twilight with the powers of light and stars, similar with Cure Twinkle, but this was scrapped. * Originally, the series would have a traditional japanese theme, but this was scrapped as well. Although, the kimonos and perfume pouch remains for the traditional japanese theme. * Miracle Guardian! Precure is the first series in which the transformation item and collectible items are the same. ** Their transformation item does not also require other device (such as keys, cards, or beads) to be able to transform the cures. Instead when the cures transform their corresponding symbols come out of the pouch. * Miracle Guardian! Precure is the first series in where one of the main cures, is a former cure. ** Cure Heaven is from the previous Miracle Guardian! Precure. * The Cures does not only fight on earth, but on other universe as well. Most of the time though, the Fiasco Class chooses the earth to destroy. Gallery Poll Who is your favourite cure? Harumi Momoka/Cure Petal Meriel Nagisa M. Brooklynne/Cure Splash Mitsuki Sora/Cure Heaven Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Mirakuru-chan Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure